Full Metal Babysitter?
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Ed and Al are continuing on their quest to find the Philosophers Stone when Ed is hit by a spaceship. Almost dead, he is kissed by a mysterious women, who brings him back. Now he is stuck with a 7 year old girl who keeps calling his honey! R
1. The Desert and the Princess

I do not own UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie or Full Metal Alchemist

"Hey Ed, wait up!"

Edward Elric began to run as he seen a town ahead of the hot desert they had been walking in for the last day and a half.

"I see cheeseburgers!" Ed said slowly, falling to the ground. His brother, Alphonse, better known as Al, rushed to him and picked him up from the sand.

"Ed, you got to snap out of it," Al said, trying to get his brother to wake up.

"Can't you see the cheeseburgers?" Ed shouted at Al, looking at him with a completely serious look on his face. Al groaned and dropped Ed and began to walk away.

"Where are you going tin man?" Ed said as he ran towards Al. Al turned around for a second, shook his head, and kept moving. Suddenly, a giant spaceship came from the sky, crashing to the ground. Al looked up as it slid through the desert sand, on crash course with Ed.

"EDWARD!" Al screamed as he went running for Ed, but then sunk into the sand. The spaceship hit Ed, and kept going for a second.

"Oh my god, what's going on here?" Al screamed, looking at his half of his brother's body sticking out of the side of the spaceship.

"What hit me Al?" Ed asked a small smile on his face. Al forced himself from the ground, and ran to Ed.

"You can't get me out of this Al," Ed said slowly, a smile on his face. "I'm a goner this time."

Al began to struggle with the ship, trying his hardest to pick it up.

"It's over Al," Ed said again, looking away. "I wonder if God is real and if I do see him, he will forgive me for all those "you aren't real" cracks."

"I know he will brother," Al said, holding Ed's hand. "I know he will."

"Oh my, what have I done?" a voice cried.

Al looked over as a beautiful young woman came running over and bent down and looked at Al, a sad expression on her face.

"I injured you," she said sadly, as Al and Ed looked down at her bouncing chest.

"That's….. OK? Ed said, continuing to look. She then leaned down close to Ed's face.

"I'm going to make it up to you," she said softly. Ed's mouth opened wide as she leaned in even closer.

"I'm going to give you half of my soul, so you can live," the woman said as she kissed Ed on the lips. Ed closed his eyes as Al looked at Ed, jealous.

"Lucky," Al said, and then remembered his brother was under a ship. As the woman kissed Ed, Ed began to feel his power come back as he found himself out from under the ship.

"Ed?" Al asked as he continued kissing the woman.

"What is your name?" Ed asked when they finally finished.

"Valkyrie," she said softly as Ed was bathed in a golden light. Ed looked as everything went black.

As Ed woke up, he realized he wasn't where he just thought he was. He looked up and saw Winry scowling at him.

"Hey Winry," Ed said sleepily, yawning and stretching as he sat up in bed. "What's going on?"

"You tell me Edward!' Winry screamed as she pointed to a young girl sitting in a chair near Ed's bed.

"Honey, you finally awoke!" the girl screamed as she wrapped Ed in a hug. Ed looked at Winry confused, who looked away.

"So you're dating 7 year olds now?" Winry said, looking at Ed with disgust in her eyes.

"I'M WHAT?" Ed asked, pulling the girl off him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It's me," the little girl said with a hurt expression. "You don't recognize me?"

"Um, no!" Ed shouted, jumping up from bed, running into a corner. "I've never seen you in my life little girl!"

The girl then started crying hysterically, looking down. Winry slapped Ed in the head as she went to comfort her.  
"What was that for?" Ed screamed, holding his head.

"For making a young girl cry!" Winry screamed, holding the girl. Ed rubbed his head and began to wonder if he fell into another dimension.

"So you are up," Al said as he came lumbering in the room.

"Al!" Ed screamed, running over to him quickly. "What's going on? Who is that girl? Why is Winry here? Why is she mad at me? Why is this…?"

"Calm down," Al said, looking at Ed.

"This is..."

"I can't believe he doesn't remember his soon to be wife Valkyrie," the young girl said, sobbing.

"VALKYRIE?" Ed screamed, looking at Al. Al shrugged, looking away.

"Well, when you got hit, I…"

"I did get hit?" Ed screamed. "You mean all that stuff, me kissing that girl and everything…"

"Happened," Al confirmed. "Then she turned into that and you fell unconscious, so I called Winry here and that's it."

"Why did you call Winry?" Ed whispered. A wrench hit him in the head.

"Because you shouldn't be going around being the Full Metal Pimp!" Winry screamed.

"I'm not!" Ed said slowly. "You heard what Al said. I was dying!"

Valkyrie jumped on Ed, laughing.

"You are so funny, Eddy Poo!" she said with a laugh.

"Eddy what?" Ed said, looking at Al. "No, this can't happen, this isn't happening. I'm dead!

"You're going to be," Winry said quietly.

"Crap!" Ed screamed, dropping Valkyrie. Suddenly, a space ship came crashing into the room they were in, Ed barely avoiding it. Al managed to get Valkyrie and Winry out the way.

"What the hell is it with spaceships hitting me these days?" Ed asked, screaming. The spaceship suddenly opened, as a woman who was very busty stepped out of it.

Ed and Al looked down again, not knowing what to say. Winry went behind Ed and hit him in the head.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT ED?" Winry screamed.

"Boo- Nothing!" Ed said. Winry kicked him away.

"Enough," the woman said. "I've come for the princess."

"Take her!" Ed shouted, throwing Winry to her.

"Not her," the woman said. "A woman name Valkyrie."

"That's me!" Valkyrie shouted as she raised her hand.

"W-what?" the woman stuttered, looking at the little girl. "That's not possible!"

"Is that you Hydra?" Valkyrie asked.

"No no no no," Hydra said, looking down at the girl. "This can't be happening." She angrily looked at Ed.

"This is your fault!" she screamed at him.

"WHAT!" Ed screamed. The woman then began to go on fire.

"I'm going to make you pay," she said as she looked at Ed.

"Worst… Day…. Ever…" Ed moaned as she came at him.

That was the first chapter, prepare for crazyness next time!


	2. Hydra vs Ed: Unleash Your True Power!

Here is the next chapter on the best new series out! Join Ed, Al, Winry, and Valkyrie on a crazy adventure! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie.

As Ed looked at the alien babe Hydra, he knew he was about to be turned into a crispy piece of bacon.

"Let's talk about this!" Ed screamed, backing into a corner.

"Talk about it when you are dead fool!" Hydra screamed as she raced to Ed.

"No choice!" Ed screamed as he rolled away and transmuted a lamp next to him into a giant gun and began to counter Hydra's gun.

"What the hell is that?" Hydra said, shooting away. Ed then grabbed a remote next to him and transmuted it into a small pistol. He ducked as Hydra destroyed his giant gun and aimed the small gun at her feet. He shot it, which she jumped to dodge, and then Al went behind her and restrained her.

"Let me go scum!" Hydra screamed, knocking Al's helmet off. She gasped as she seen that he had no head.

"W-what's this?" Hydra stuttered, as she dropped the helmet and stared at the empty body. Al picked up his head and let Hydra go, who kept looking at Al with shock all over her face.

"Do Earthlings have no heads?" Hydra wondered out loud as she walked over to Ed and started pulling his head.

"This one seems to have a big head," Hydra confirmed as Ed started turning red with anger. "But how if Earthlings have no heads? It's weird especially with a head this size; it's bigger than his body…."

"DID YOU CALL ME SHORT?" Ed screamed, looking at Hydra with angry eyes.

"She said you have a big head and small body," Valkyrie confirmed with a laugh. Ed looked down at her and then back at Hydra. Ed clapped his hands together as he transmuted his mechanical arm into a long sword. As he did this, Hydra looked at him, a smirk creeping on her face.

"What are you going to do with that Shorty?" Hydra asked cockily. Ed's eyes twitched as he heard the name Shorty.

"Oh, you will see," Ed said in a low voice as he edged closer to Hydra. Winry grabbed Valkyrie and Al stepped in front of them as Ed turned serious and began to attack Hydra, who easily dodged his first attack. Ed used alchemy to transmute a flower pot into a small cannon, and as he did that, he transmuted his arm into a small cannon. He loaded his arm and shot the cannon at Hydra, who blasted it with a ray gun and laughed.

"Is that it?" she asked as she turned into a flaming pony and attacked Ed, who managed to dodge the first strike, but was caught with the second. He fell into a small table as he realized there was no way to beat this super alien chick. Valkyrie broke away from Winry and ran over to Ed. As Hydra walked over to finish him, Valkyrie put her hands up as she moved in front of Ed.

"No! I won't let you hurt Ed!" she said as she looked up at Hydra. Hydra laughed, picked her up, and moved her away from Ed.

"It is unfortunate," Hydra said, smiling. "If you were your true self, you could probably stop me, but as a little girl you are nothing but a roadblock."

Ed looked at Hydra, blood rolling down his forehead.

"Don't you pick on her," Ed said softly, looking at Hydra. "I won't let you take her away!" Everyone looked over at Ed with surprise, even Hydra. Ed tried to get up, but Hydra kicked him in the chest and picked up Valkyrie.

"What are you going to do human?" Hydra scoffed as she walked away. Suddenly, Valkyrie jumped from Hydra's grip and jumped into Ed's arms. Ed looked up surprised as Valkyrie kissed him. Winry gasped as her hand swung back and hit Al's helmet off. Al just sat silently, not knowing what in the world to say. But as Ed kissed Valkyrie, she began to transform. After a series of growing, a full size Valkyrie stood before them, smiling valiantly as she looked at Hydra.

"Valkyrie?" Hydra said as she took a step back. "You are so dead! You are coming with me now!" She lit on fire once again as she tried to attack Valkyrie, but Valkyrie easily dodged the attack, and then hit Hydra away, as Hydra looked up with anger. She tried to trip Valkyrie, who easily jumped up and kicked Hydra away. Hydra tried to attack again, but suddenly a item appeared in Valkyrie's hand. She then threw it and hit Hydra in the head. The item went into her head as suddenly there was a pop and Hydra was a child, sitting on the ground. Ed, Winry, and Al looked down as Ed came over, laughing.

"Ha-ha, who is short now SHORTY!" Ed screamed, laughing himself to the ground. Ed stopped as he looked up at Valkyrie, who was looking at him fondly.

"How did you do that?" Ed asked, as Valkyrie smiled.

"When our hearts connect, I can do anything," Valkyrie said, taking Ed's hand. Ed turned red as Valkyrie blushed as well and bent down.

"You wanted to protect me with your life," she continued. "We share the same soul now, so we are destined to be together." She leaned in to kiss Ed again, which Ed was prepared to kiss back, but then Valkyrie turned into a child again and fell on Ed instead.  
"Oh, come on!" Ed screamed as he looked at Valkyrie, who was hugging him and laughing. Winry and Al shook their heads as they watched.

In another area not to far away, Lust and Gluttony watched the battle from a safe location.

"So it seems that the Elric brothers have gotten new allies," Lust said, smiling to herself. Gluttony just watched, licking his lips hungrily.

"The Philosopher's Stone will be ours," Lust said as she watched Ed and began laughing.

Yes that was the newest chapter, just wanted to say thank you for reading. Oh, and yes to people who want to know, Valkyrie will be kicking butt in this one, not to say she didn't but she will actually fight this round, and yes I will be going by the anime and the manga, combining the two together, so say Dante will be the antagonist, but so will Father. And there will be all the battles of both series, so stay tune!


	3. The Element Alchemist

Here is the newest chapter of Full Metal Babysitter! Thank you for reading and please enjoy! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie.

"Why are we in this place?" Hydra moaned, looking up at Al as they traveled into a small town, looking around in disgust. Al sighed for the 50th time that day as Ed looked at Hydra, turning red from anger.

"Why are you still following us?" Ed screamed at Hydra, stopping everyone as he picked up Hydra by the hair, looking at her face to face. Hydra stuck her tongue out at him as she struggled to get free.

"I knew I should have shipped you off with Winry," Ed sighed, looking quite annoyed. Valkyrie jumped on his back as he did this and Ed howled in pain.

"Still not completely healed yet..." Ed said in pain as Valkyrie laughed as she bounced on his back. Ed and Al had finally returned back to the road once again for the Philosopher's Stone, hoping that they could return their bodies to the way they once were. But now, ever since Ed got hit with the spaceship, they had two other travelers along with them. After the battle with Hydra, Hydra decided then and there she was staying with Ed and Al, much to Ed's dismay. Al was taking it in his usual kindhearted way, but Ed was of course being his usual stubborn way. WInry was going to stay with the boys, but Ed decided it would be best if she went home where she was safe. Winry argued for a while, but finally decided to go. Now, they continued in their way to follow the clues, but first they were meeting up with Colonel Mustang and Lt. Hawkeye, who came from HQ to meet Ed and Al in what they called a "emergency situation."

"These idiots better not have called me out here for some stupid nonsense," Mustang sighed, sitting at a small bar drinking his usual drink. Hawkeye looked at Mustang and shook her head as she sat at the next seat, drinking a small bottle of water. Ed walked up and gave Mustang a salute as Mustang and Hawkeye stood up and returned the salute.

"Alright Full Metal, what is this situation you are in?" Mustang said, looking at Ed with a annoyed look. Ed pointed behind him as the two small girls stood beside Al, Valkyrie waving. Mustang dropped his drink on the ground as he looked at Ed.

"Please tell me you are babysitting," Mustang said. Ed laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head.

After explaining the situation to Mustang and Hawkeye, Ed and Al stood before them, as Mustang looked at them with a dumb look.

"So you are telling me those are both grown women?" Mustang confirmed, still trying to grasp this concept. "How is that possible?"

"So them being grown is the hard part to understand?" Hawkeye asked, looking confused. "How about Ed getting hit with a spaceship?"

"Right, that," Mustang said, looking away. He then looked back and leaned in close to Ed. "How do they look as women?" Hawkeye pushed Mustang aside as she walked over to the girls and gave them a small smile.

"Hi, my name is Riza," Hawkeye said, looking at Valkyrie and Hydra warmly. "Can you tell me how you got here?"

"Wow isn't Riza a girl's name?" Valkyrie asked, a curious expression on her face.

"Yes..." Hawkeye said, her eyebrow going up a bit. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you are a man right?" Valkyrie asked, looking at Hawkeye completely serious. Hawkeye's mouth opened wide as she looked at Valkyrie with an annoyed look. "What did you just say?"

"And that is the end of that conversation!" Al said, jumping in front of Valkyrie. Hawkeye walked away angrily as Ed looked over at Al with a exasperated look as he looked back at Mustang, who was still trying to figure out what to do.

"OK, they are in your control Full Metal," Mustang said, draining the rest of his drink and wiping his mouth. He brushed himself off as he walked over to a small townscar waiting for him.

"That's it?" Ed screamed, running after Mustang. "You are leaving me with these munchkins?"

"Munchkins?" Hydra said, looking at Ed with a annoyed look. "You got a lot of mouth for a midget." Ed looked at Hydra with a dark look as he ran over and began hitting her in the head.  
"I hate you brat!" Ed screamed, Hydra laughing hard. Suddenly, a large boulder came over at Ed, Ed dodging it and looking at where it came from. Mustang quickly turned and looked as a man wearing a rainbow bandana came over and knocked Mustang to his feet. Hawkeye pulled out her gun and began shooting, but the man used the ground to make a rock shield, and then he used alchemy to make a rock shoot from the ground and knock Hawkeye's gun away. Mustang smiled as he then snapped his fingers and used his signature alchemy, flame attacks, and threw a large fireball at the man. The man grinned as he clapped his hands again as he pulled out a water bottle and a large stream of water bursted from the bottle, knocking the fireball away with his water stream, and then the water drenched Mustang in water, making him growl with anger. Two men stepped out of the townscar and pulled out their weapons, but the man used alchemy to make a large landslide hit the car and the two men, making them immobilized. Ed stepped up bravely, a smile on his face as he clapped his hands together. He then transmuted his metal arm into a sword as he ran at the man, the man still using rocks to try to stop Ed, but Ed just cut them with his sword and kept moving forward.

"The Full Metal Alchemist huh?" the man said, transmuting a boulder next to him into a large rock looking cannon. He then began to load the rock cannon as he took a bag of pebbles out of his pocket and transmuted them into large rock cannon balls. He loaded the rock cannon with these cannons and laughed maniacally as he shot them at Ed, Ed trying to doge and run. Suddenly, Al came in and tossed a boulder of his own at the rock cannon, but the man sneered as he clapped his hands and simply touched the rock, and turned it into small pebbles.

"He's wearing a glove Ed!" Al screamed, looking at the man's hands,

"That's right!" the man screamed as he kept shooting the cannon. "I am Johnny Calmeron, the Element Alchemist!"

"Element Alchemist?" Ed said, still running at the man and dodging at the same time. "That is such a rip off!"

"Shut up!" Johnny screamed as he he transmuted a large boulder into a hammer and tried to use it to hit Ed, but he slid away as he slid in front of Johnny and landed a quick uppercut. Johnny held his face as Ed kicked him away, knocking him to the ground.  
"Grab him Al!" Ed screamed as Al ran over and tried to put Johnny in a hold. Johnny flipped away as Al missed him, and Johnny clapped his hands and touched Al and Al's helmet cam flying off as water gushed out of his armor. Valkyrie ran up to Johnny and began kicking him.  
"Leave Big Brother alone!" Valkyrie screamed as Hydra sighed and tried to warn her.

"Don't do that Valkyrie!" Hydra screamed as Johnny picked up Valkyrie and tossed her into Ed, who caught her and looked at Johnny with a dark look.

"You pick on children now?" Ed shouted, looking at Johnny angrily. Johnny shrugged as he smiled.

"I'm picking on you aren't I shorty?" Johnny said coyly. Ed began to get red as Valkyrie looked up at him and blushed a bit. Ed looekd down at her and began to back up.

"Now you aren't about to..." Ed began as Valkyrie kissed him on the lips.

"What the hell...?" Johnny said, looking at the two of them. Valkyrie began to glow as she transformed into her adult self. Adult Valkyrie stood before them, Ed standing beside her as she looked at Johnny angrily.

"No one hurts my soon to be husband," Valkyrie said as Ed blushed hard, and Al just sighed. Johnny's eyes widened as he looked at Valkyrie up and down and a huge smile got on his face.

"Well well," he said, rubbing his chin. "How did this happen?" Hydra pushed between Ed and Valkyrie and looked at Johnny with a smile.

"If you think she is hot, wait till you see me in my true form," she said, a smile on her face. She then looked up at Valkyrie, who nodded with a smile. She touched the top of Hydra's head and the seal was temporarily broken as Hydra turned into her adult self.

"Nah, I like her better," Johnny said, pointing at Valkyrie. Hydra's fist balled up as she hit Johnny in the face, knocking him away from the place and into a field far away.

"Idiot," Hydra snapped, looking away. Ed and Valkyrie laughed as their eyes connected as they looked at each other. Valkyrie blushed as Ed did the same, not knowing what to say. Ed began to say something as suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"What the hell is that?" Ed asked, looking around. Suddenly, a large boulder giant came into view, looking down menacingly as Johnny's laughter was heard inside of it.

"How do you like my new friend?" Johnny asked, clapping the rock monster's hands together. "By transmuting rock with my own body, I'm able to create this masterpiece."

"You got to be kidding me..." Hydra said, looking up as Johnny lifted up his foot and tried to stomp her out. Hydra managed to dodge as she looked at Johnny with a terrified look. Valkyrie began to silently chant as she summoned a long sword and Ed watched, impressed.

"That's pretty cool," Ed whispered as Valkyrie looked at Johnny and ran at him with the sword. Johnny tried to hit Valkyrie, but Hydra turned into a flaming pony and knocked his hands away.

"Go ahead Valkyrie!" Hydra screamed as Valkyrie nodded and hit Johnny in the chest with the sword. A golden light appeared as the rock faded and Johnny fell from the rocks, looking at Valkyrie in surprise.

"How did you break my transmutation?" Johnny asked, looking at the mysterious women. Valkyrie smiled as she pointed her sword at him and it began to glow.

"My sword cannot fall for your tricks," Valkyrie said as her sword bathed Johnny in golden light and he flew back, falling asleep.

"Wow," Al and Ed said at the same time, gaping in amazement. "Awesome." Valkyrie smiled as Ed transmuted a pole he found on the ground into a small cage to hold Johnny.

"Job well done Valkyrie," Ed said, looking at Valkyrie with a grin. Hydra and Al sighed loudly as Ed and Valkyrie looked at each other, smiling at each other. Valkyrie began to walk over as Ed walked to her, and then Valkyrie became a child again and Ed groaned.

"Every time," Ed said as he threw his hands in the air.

Stay tuned next time as Ed, Al, Hydra, and Valkyrie head out to a small town where a preacher is controlling the town with something that looks like a Philosopher's Stone... STAY TUNED!


	4. A Deadly Enemy

Welcome to the newest chapter of Full Metal Babysitter! This time it might get a little more intense as the Elric brothers, Valkyrie, and Hydra find themselves in a new situation. So please enjoy and as always, R&R. I also want to dedicate this chapter to Cylon One, who has really been helping me with a lot of beta work and is a really big help, so if you like this story you gotta thank him for it as well LOL! But on to the story!

As Johnny was captured and brought to HQ, Mustang wrapped up his interogation with Johnny and walked back over to the Elric brothers, who were busy entertaining Valkyrie and Hydra with funny faces.

"Val like your funny faces Eddy!" Valkyrie shouted as she clapped and jumped about as Ed made more funny faces to make her happy.

"You look like a freaking idiot midget," Hydra said with a bored look on her face as Ed looked at her with his face turning red with anger. He balled his fist up and punched Hydra in the head, Hydra whining over to Al, who patted her head and walked over to Ed, looking at him with a stern look.

"Brother," Al began as Ed turned his head, not pretending to pay attention. "You can't be nice to Valkyrie and then hit Hydra, we talked about this."

"Hydra is a grown woman!" Ed shouted, pointing at Hydra, who was making faces at Ed behind Al's back. "She is a evil, crazy, obviously unattractive woman!"

"Excuse you metal man?" Hydra spatted out angrily, walking up to Ed and standing on her tippy toes to get into his face. "I can get any man in your pathetic world, so understand that loser."

"With your little child body?" Ed teased, pulling Hydra's cheeks as Hydra tried to hit him. "Only men you can get in that body are men from the playground! Or maybe your into those weirder older guys..." Hydra kick him in the shin as he said this, Ed laughing from that as he pulled up his pants and pointed to his metal leg that she kicked.

"Nice try demon," Ed said as he smiled at her with satisfaction. "Metal leg, so it didn't hurt."

"Does this?" Hydra asked quickly as she slammed her other foot into Ed's real leg, which made him begin to hop from all the pain, screaming as he ran after Hydra.

"Full Metal..." Mustang started as Ed looked at him and stopped. "I have decided what to do with you and your situation."

"What shall you do?" Ed asked curiously as Mustang smiled and patted Ed on the shoulder.

"They are your problem friend," Mustang stated as he walked away, going into the front of the car that was taking Johnny away. "Try to not get into any trouble OK?" Ed looked at the car with his mouth open wide as it drove away, leaving Ed, Al, Hydra, and Valkyrie just standing there in the small town.

"Son of a BITCH!" Ed screamed as he kicked some dirt up from the ground with his foot. "That idiot tricked us!"

"Nothing we can do but go Ed," Al said as Ed turned angrily and began to walk away.

"Ship," Hydra muttered as Ed looked at her with a curious look.

"What are you...?" Ed started until he looked up and seen a ship heading for him, ducking out the way just in time to see the spaceship crash next to him.

"Why is it always me?" Ed asked as he looked over in the smoking ditch as the spaceship opened next to him, a person wearing a long trenchcoat coming out and looking at Ed with a dark look. Ed looked at this person quickly and clapped his hands and used alchemy to transmute his metal arm into a sword. He quickly slashed at the person, but the person dodged quickly and kicked Ed away, Ed falling to the ground as he looked up in surprise. The person smirked as this happen, making Ed angry. Ed jumped back up as he ran at the person, swinging crazily, trying to land a hit on this mysterious person who kept dodging. Ed looked up as the person countered again with a kick, knocking Ed away again. Ed then looked up as he slashed from the ground and the person's trenchcoat got ripped off, revealing who it was.

"Ms. Sanada?" Hydra said as Ed looked over at her with a confused look.

"Who? he asked and he looked at this woman who was standing over him, the woman wearing a maid outfit and had cat ears.

"She's the Chief Maid of the Valhalla royal family," Hydra explained as Sanada walked over to Hydra, looking at her with a strange look.

"Princess Hydra?" Sanada said as she looked at Hydra.

"Duh," Hydra said as Sanada screamed and looked around quickly.

"Where is Princess Valkyrie?" Sanada screamed as Valkyrie finally began paying attention and ran over to Sanada, who looked down at her with widened eyes.

"Hi Ms. Sanada!" Valkyrie said as Sanada looked at her with a blank look. She did it for about two seconds until she picked up Valkyrie and began to hug her, saying how cute she was.

"So you two are both princesses?" Al asked as Ed watched.

"That's right," Hydra boosted as Ed rolled his eyes. "We are both princesses of Valhalla."

"So Valkyrie is a princess?" Ed asked as Sanada looked at him and nodded.

"And who are you?" Sanada asked as Valkyrie jumped out her hands and walked over and hugged against Ed.

"This is my fiance Eddy!" Valkyrie said as Ed turned red and Sanada looked at Ed with her mouth open wide.

"Your... fiance?" Sanada said slowly as Valkyrie nodded. "You cannot be for real Princess?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ed asked roughly as Sanada looked away, whistling. "I am what I am!"

"So you agree to this?" Al asked as Ed turned red and began shaking his head no.

"If the Princess says you are her bride, then I shall treat you as her official fiance," Sanada said as Ed looked at Al, who patted him on the back.

"I also shall be coming with you to wherever you go as well," Sanada continued as Ed groaned.

Later, Ed decide to get a break from everyone and take a long walk. He took a deep breath of fresh air as he walked, finally alone for the first time in a couple days. He left Al with Sanada, Valkyrie, and Hydra back at a hotel in town as he took a walk. As Ed walked, he thought about Valkyrie and about everything that he had been through since he met her. But even though he felt as if he wanted to be mad, he just couldn't be mad at her. He had different feelings, feelings he didn't fully understand well. He didn't want to say it in front of Al and Hydra, but he was happy that Valkyrie was staying with him (Not Hydra of course). Thinking of all this in his head made Ed blush a bit as he looked in front of him and seen a woman standing in front of him, looking at something very thoughtfully.

"Are you OK?" Ed asked as he tapped her on the shoulder and gasped in shock as he seen himself face to face with Adult Valkyrie.

"What is going on here?" Ed asked as Valkyrie looked at him with a fond look, smiling at him with a kind expression. "I thought you were at the hotel, and how did you...?"

"Don't worry about that," Valkyrie said as she grabbed Ed's hands and looked at the sky with Ed. Ed felt himself burning up, knowing he was blushing again. Ed snapped himself out of it as he looked up at the sky with Valkyrie, but felt something just wasn't right. He looked over at Valkyrie, who looked exactly like she usually did, but just didn't seem like the same Valkyrie.

"You seem unhappy Ed," Valkyrie said as Ed looked away, thinking hard. "Are you OK?"

"I'm... fine," Ed answered slowly as Valkyrie pulled his face over softly and looked at him with her beautiful eyes. Ed felt mesmerized as he fell into them, not able to look away from her. She leaned in as she went to kiss him, Ed willingly prepared to kiss her back.

"Hey Edward!" a voice shouted as Ed looked over in the direction her heard the voice. He turned back to Valkyrie, who had mysteriously disappeared. Ed looked around, wondering what the hell just happen. Was he imagining the whole thing? Ed shook his head, knowing he probably did just imagine the entire thing. He walked away from the area, as Valkyrie suddenly appeared again where Ed saw her disappeared. She watched him walk away, looking at him with a dark expression.

"You will not get in my way Valkyrie," she whispered as she disappeared.

As Ed returned back to the small hotel, he felt a strange feeling from when he had his encounter with Valkyrie in the forest. He still wasn't entirely sure that he imagined it, being that he actually felt her breath on him and seen her in full view. But the logic in the situation didn't make sense, being that Ed knew that the only way for Valkyrie to transform would be for her to kiss him, which she hasn't done. Is there some other way she didn't explain? Ed tried to shake off the thoughts as he walked into the hotel room, surprised to see Al and Sanada reading Valkyrie a story as Hydra pretended not to listen.

"Hey, how long have you all been here?" Ed asked as he moved Al over and sat down as Valkyrie swiched from Sanada's lap to his. "Have you all been here the entire time?"

"Yeah, Hydra called you a few minutes ago, but other then that no one has left," Al said, looking at Ed. "Why do you ask Brother?"

"So Valkyrie wasn't an adult earlier," Ed muttered as everyone looked at him with a confused look.

"What are you talking about shorty?" Hydra asked as Ed didn't even pay attention, so deep in thought.

"Brother?" Al asked in a worried voice as Ed put Valkyrie next to him and got up and left the room without a word. Valkyrie ran after him, as Al looked at Hydra, who groaned and got up and left with Al.

"Stay here Miss Sanada!" Al screamed as he and Hydra ran out the room. Sanada nodded as she leaned back and relaxed.

As Ed reached the area where he seen the adult Valkyrie and was surprised to see the adult Valkyrie standing there, looking up at the sky with a smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Ed screamed as Other Valkyrie looked at him with a evil smile, walking up to him as Ed looked at her with his face red. She leaned in as she smiled at him, going in to kiss him.

"Get away from my Eddy!" the real Valkyrie screamed, running over to him and looking at Other Valkyrie with a angry look. Other Valkyrie laughed as she looked down at Valkyrie, smiling at her with evil in her eyes.

"I said you won't get in my way Valkyrie," Other Valkyrie said, as she leaned in and kissed Ed, Ed looking at her with widened eyes. The other Valkyrie began to transform, as her clothes went black and her eyes went a blood red. She smiled as this transformation finished, Al and Hydra running into the area and looking in awe.

"I am Valkyrie Ghost," the other Valkyrie stated as Ed looked at her, not knowing what he should do. He looked over at the real Valkyrie, who jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately, transforming into Adult Valkyrie.

"You are not me," Adult Valkyrie said angrily as she stood face to face with Valkyrie Ghost, who was looking at her with a smile. "I won't let you hurt Ed!" She ran at Valkyrie Ghost and tried to attack, but completely missed, Valkyrie Ghost appearing behind Valkyrie and kicking her in the back, knocking her to the ground. Valkyrie looked up as Valkyrie Ghost tried to attack, but Valkyrie slid back and got up from the ground.

"Hydra!" Valkyrie screamed as she unlocked Hydra's true power, unleashing Hydra into her true adult form.

"Now this is a lot better!" Hydra screamed as she ran past Valkyrie and tried to punch Valkyrie Ghost, who caught the attack midair. She then threw a punch of her own, hitting Hydra in the face, pushing her back a bit, but not knocking her down. Hydra then began to shoot powerful energy blast at Valkyrie Ghost, who stood and allowed herself to be attacked, Hydra grinning. Valkyrie Ghost then flew through the blast and delivered a powerful blow to Hydra's stomach, making her spit up a bit of blood, holding her stomach as she backed up. Valkyrie Ghost then let out her own blast, making Hydra fall easily. Hydra growled as she got up and shot a concentrated stream of energy at Valkyrie Ghost, who caught in in her hand and sent it back at Hydra.

"Stop this Valkyrie Ghost!" Ed screamed as he ran in, trying to protect Hydra. He transmuted his metal hand into a sword as he ran at Valkyrie Ghost, who threw a energy blast at him, sending him back and to the ground. Valkyrie looked at this display in anger as she flew at Valkyrie Ghost, who smiled and threw a energy blast at her when she got too close.

"I'm not done with Hydra yet Valkyrie," Valkyrie Ghost said as she walked up to Hydra, who was laying on the ground hurt, and picked her up and began to choke her, Hydra too weak to stop her.

"I'll teach you a lesson," Valkyrie Ghost whispered in Hydra's ear as she choked her.

Hydra is in a bad situation! Is this new Valkyrie stronger then the real one? Can Ed and Al even jump in to stop this? Find out next chapter!


	5. The Enemy Wins?

Welcome to a new chapter of Full Metal Babysitter! I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie. Review!

As Valkyrie Ghost looked down upon Hydra, Ed could smell death in the air as this new villain showed her true power, Hydra nothing in comparison.

"Well, this isn't as expected," Valkyrie Ghost inquired with a smile as she looked down at Hydra, who was still injured from Valkyrie Ghost's last attack. "You are weak and pathetic. As one of the eight princesses of Valhalla, be ashamed of your defeat." Valkyrie Ghost held her hand out to Hydra's face, her palm glowing with a dark red light.

"That is enough!" Ed screamed as he pulled himself up off the ground and recklessly ran at Valkyrie Ghost full speed, his transmuted sword hand at his side. Valkyrie Ghost looked at him as he did this, not moving even a muscle, keeping her hand in Hydra's face. Ed then ran at her, swinging wildly as Valkyrie Ghost dodged all of his attacks, swaying as he swung his sword. She kept her eyes fixed on him as he continued, sweating dripping down his forehead as he concentrated on trying to hit Valkyrie Ghost.

"Why do you help her Edward?" Valkyrie Ghost asked as Ed stopped swinging and looked at her with an exasperated look.

"Because I won't let you hurt people!" Ed screamed as he prepared to strike again, but he didn't when he seen Valkyrie Ghost put her hand down away from Hydra's face.

"All I want is your love Edward," Valkyrie Ghost whispered softly as she walked over to Ed, her fierce red eyes fixed on his own. She stood in front of him, looking at him as she grabbed his hands and just looked into his eyes. Ed's chest began to feel strange as he looked into Valkyrie Ghost's eyes, feeling that is was so right, but wrong at the same time.

"I can't ever love you Valkyrie Ghost," Ed murmured as Valkyrie Ghost looked at him with a surprised look. She dropped his hands slowly as Ed looked her straight in the eye with a look of determination on his face.

"I love Valkyrie, the real Valkyrie!" Ed yelled as Valkyrie put her hands to her chest and looked at Ed with a loving look as Al looked on in silence. Hydra looked at Ed from the ground with a surprised look as Valkyrie Ghost didn't say a word, her hair covering her eyes as she looked at the ground.

"I must admit, at first I thought I had feelings for you," Ed continued. "But I realize that I was only in love with the face that you have and that is Valkyrie's! I'm sorry, but I could never love you. In fact, even though Hydra annoys me and little Valkyrie can be a pain, I haven't been this happy since... when my mother was alive."  
"Me too Ed!" Al screamed from the sidelines, looking at Ed with a proud look. "I feel the same way!"

"So my true love rejected me," Valkyrie Ghost whispered with a bitter look. "I can never achieve the happiness I lust for with this. No, I refuse to accept it. I won't let Valkyrie take you from me! I REFUSE!" Ed looked in surprise as Valkyrie Ghost looked up and smiled darkly at Ed.

"If I can't have you, I will make you disappear!" Valkyrie Ghost screamed as small eyes began to open up on her sleek outfit, all of them looking agitated as Valkyrie Ghost screamed with anger. The eyes then opened up completely and Valkyrie pulled Ed back quickly as Valkyrie Ghost began to laugh manically.

"What did you expect to happen?" Valkyrie Ghost asked as Valkyrie gritted her teeth and wondered what she could do to defeat Valkyrie Ghost. She put her hand out and summoned her key sword to the battle and held it in front of her.

"That is just a toy of the real thing!" Valkyrie Ghost screamed as she put her hands out and red beams were unleashed from all of the eyes, the beams spreading and devastating everything it touched. Valkyrie quickly put up a energy shield in front of her, Ed, Al, and Hydra, but the shield was breaking quickly.

"This is the END!" Valkyrie Ghost screamed as she let the beams flow at full power, making them even stronger. Valkyrie's shield completely broke, causing her to get hit with the beams, along with Ed, Al, and the already wounded Hydra. As the smoke cleared, child Valkyrie laid on top of Ed as he laid on the ground unconscious. Hydra was completely unconscious, and Al was on the ground, his helmet knocked off in the fire. Valkyrie Ghost looked around with satisfaction, brushing her hands off as she looked at her handy work.

"It's still not enough," she whispered as she held her chest with one hand, breathing heavily. "It will never be enough."

As Ed awoke slowly, he was shocked to see Winry looking at him with a worried look, along with Mustang and Sanada at his side.

"Full Metal, are you all right?" Mustang asked as Ed sat up slowly, grabbing his chest as he felt a sharp pain.

"You can't sit up yet!" Sanada screamed as she laid Ed back down, Ed wincing in pain.

"Where is Valkyrie?" Ed asked weakly as Winry patted his hand gently.

"She OK Ed, she is just unconscious right now," Winry cooed as Ed relaxed a bit after hearing this, turning his head to the side and falling into a deep sleep.

"Why did you allow them to bring Valkyrie and Hydra with them?" Winry yelled as she looked over at Mustang. "How can you think that Ed of all people could be responsible with children?"

"It's not that simple," Mustang argued as he looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. "I never would have expected all of this to occur. I guess I just tossed them to the Elric's because I didn't want to have to explain how two girls came from space in the report."

"So your basically saying that you were just purely lazy?" Winry asked with a eyebrow raised.

"I didn't invite you her so you can interrogate me and tell me how I do my job," Mustang scowled as Winry looked away. "You are here to simply be a support system, so do your job and mind your business."

"I would like to know myself sir," Hawkeye asked as she listened to the conversation in the corner. "Could you possibly tell me why you would do that?"

"What is this, a woman attack?" Mustang asked as Hawkeye looked at him with a look that could kill. "Look, I was wrong OK? I will take the girls back to HQ with me and bring them to Fuhrer Bradley."

"It's too late for that," Al said as he walked into the room. "I can't let you do that to my brother."

"What are you talking about Al?" Winry asked with a curious look. "Ed doesn't want them to be with him anyway."

"He loves that girl in there!" Al shouted as he pointed at the bed Valkyrie was sleeping in. "If you report them, there is a chance that something can happen to her. I won't let you do that to my brother! He said when we were in that battle, that this was the most fun he had since our mother died. I always wanted to see Ed smile like he used to. And now that he is, you want to take that away? I won't let you, you have to get past me!"

"Al," Winry said softly as Mustang looked over at Hawkeye, who looked down at the ground without a word.

"Are you sure this is the Full Metal's decision?" Mustang asked as Al nodded.

"Yes, this is _Ed's_ decision," Al insisted as Mustang nodded his head.

"Fine, then don't complain to me later," Mustang replied as he nodded at Winry and headed for the door.

"Come back soon!" Sanada said as she waved at Hawkeye and Mustang.

"That was really sweet of you to do for Ed," Winry said as she looked at Al. Al looked away, not knowing what to say.

"But does he know what he is getting into?" Sanada asked as Al and Winry looked at her with a confused look. "You must understand some things about Princess Valkyrie. She is a princess, and I'm sure the other princesses on Planet Valhalla will not like this and might try to attack Earth. You see, Valkyrie was set for an arranged marriage, and she found out that it was getting set up and fled from the planet. Who knows what will happen if Valkyrie stays here any longer on this planet. I will not contact the planet, but they will soon come for Valkyrie."

"Hey, don't forget that I'm a princess too!" a voice said as everyone looked over and little Hydra looked at them with a grin. "Guess who is healed and ready for round 2 with that Valkyrie clone?"

"This isn't a tournament," Al replied as Hydra sighed with annoyance.

"So we are going to let her just get away with this?" Hydra asked as everyone looked away, not saying a word.

"Well this sucks!" Hydra screamed as she looked away, a scowl on her face. Al looked at Ed, who was laying in the bed and sighed.

"Get better soon Ed."

As Valkyrie Ghost sat on top of a unknown building in the town, she sighed as she thought about Ed and her pain.

"Would you like to make your pain go away?" a voice asked as Valkyrie Ghost looked behind her with a smile.

"And who might you be?" she asked as she seen a woman and a small gelatinous looking man looking back at her.

"I am Lust and this is Gluttony," Lust said with a wicked smile. "We have someone we would like to introduce you to."

"How will this solve my pain?" Valkyrie Ghost asked as Lust closed her eyes and her smile grew wider.

"I promise you that she can solve your pain," Lust said as Valkyrie Ghost smiled back at her. She followed Lust willingly, sensing that this woman shared the same pain for some reason...

As Valkyrie Ghost followed Lust and Gluttony, she was surprised that they brought her to a small swank mansion, Lust opening the front door and motioning for her to come in.

"Well, and here you are!" a woman said as she sat in the middle of the room, a small cup in her hand as she looked at Valkyrie Ghost. "The woman who defeated Edward Elric and his brother. I am Dante, and I would like you to join me in my fight against Father."

Two antagonist have met! And Father is in the mist as well? It seems Valkyrie and Ed have a lot to take care of, but what if Valkyrie Ghost joins with Dante? Will she? Find out in the next exciting chapter!


	6. New Start

Welcome to the newest chapter of Full Metal Babysitter. I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie. Please R&R.

"So, will you join me in the fight against Father?" Dante asked as Valkyrie Ghost looked at Dante skeptically.

"This doesn't seem like something that would help me accomplish my goal," Valkyrie Ghost replied as she looked away from Dante. "It seems like a complete waste of my time actually. I do not want to get involved in such trivial quarrels among humans."

"It is a lot deeper than that," Dante said as she poured herself a cup of black tea. "Please sit down and allow me to explain in more detail."

"I'm not interested," Valkyrie Ghost replied as she headed for the door. "I'm sorry I ever came here in the first place."

"What if I told you that Edward Elric would give you his heart?" Dante asked with a small smile as Valkyrie Ghost stopped, a smile crossing her face as well.

"You certainly have done your homework on me," Valkyrie Ghost said as she turned slightly. "But I'm still going to have to deny your offer for now. I have found a way to receive Edward Elric and the solution to my problem. But if these things do not work, I'll stop by for a cup of tea."

"The kettle is always boiling," Dante replied as she nodded at Lust. "Please show our guest the door." Lust nodded as she showed Valkyrie Ghost the door, Dante watching her leave with a wicked smile pasted on her face.

As Ed awoke from his slumber, the first thing he realized was that Valkyrie was sitting on top of him, bouncing up and down as she laughed happily.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ed asked as he lifted up his head, Valkyrie looking at him with a excited look.

"Eddy, you woke up!" Valkyrie screamed as she wrapped Ed in a hug, Ed hugging her back with a small smile.

"So you finally woke up huh?" Winry asked as she walked into Ed's room with Al and Sanada. "It's about time! Do you know how long I have been here for worried about you?"

"God Winry, are you my mother?" Ed asked as Winry looked at him with an angry look.

"Maybe the wrong words Brother..." Al said as he put his hand on Winry's shoulder. "Now let's not do anything rash Winry..." Winry looked around and chucked a small remote at Ed's head, Ed screaming in pain as he rubbed his head.

"Dammit Winry!" Ed screamed as he jumped out of bed, everyone looking at him with surprise. "I just wake up and she chucks a remote at my head I swear..."

"Ed, we need to talk about what we do from here," Al interrupted as Ed looked down at the floor with a solemn look. "Are we going to keep on our search for the Philosopher's Stone or are we going to..."

"We can't stop yet Al..." Ed answered as he looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful look. "I know that times are about to get tough, but we have to keep going..."

"Val think that you should keep going on your treasure hunt," Valkyrie interrupted as Ed turned and looked at her in surprise. "Val wants to help her fiance!"

"Her fiance?" Winry asked as she looked at Al, who shrugged in response. "This is getting weirder and weirder by the day's end..."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ed asked with a grin as Valkyrie cheered and hugged Ed. "Let's get back to our journey then!"  
"Oh brother..." Winry moaned as Hydra walked into the room.

"What the heck is going on?" Hydra asked as she munched on some food. "Is the idiot finally awake?"

"Yeah, and I'm standing in front of you!" Ed shouted as Hydra looked up at him with a sly smile.

"Oh, didn't notice you there short stack," Hydra replied as Ed began to boil with anger. "Anyways, you might want to come to the door. I think we might have a problem..." As Ed followed Hydra to the door, outside of the hotel was another spaceship, this one still slightly smoking.

"Oh no," Ed murmured as he investigated the area, no one that looked as if they got off of it in sight. "Can you tell who this spaceship belongs to?"

"This spaceship can belong to anyone," Hydra replied as she opened it and looked inside. "Anyone, including someone to come take Valkyrie back..."

"Over my dead body..." Ed answered as he thought about what just came out of his mouth. He smiled slightly, this feeling he was having making him feel good.

"Not you!" Hydra screamed in horror as Ed turned around. "Anyone but you!"

Sorry, I am so backed up right now! I'm very sorry about this but I will be back asap! Bye!


End file.
